


Restraint

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now that his wigglerish dreams of genocide had passed him by, Eridan Ampora was settling into becoming well and truly dangerous.  He needed a stern moirail that would take no nonsense, and that moirail could not possibly do the job without being able to physically hold him down when he was being a piece of shit."</p>
<p>There was a prompt a while ago asking for pale bondage, and here we are. This is old, but I like it. Feedback is much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

The shackles had been a gift from Equius and Nepeta (with Equius crafting the actual gift and Nepeta providing the idea and the wiggly eyebrows as they handed it over to the new couple). It had been a surprising, awkward, and generally humiliating occurrence all around.

  
Now Karkat and Eridan were no longer a new couple, and Karkat had quickly realized that the wiggly eyebrows and sweat-soaked offering had been well worth it. There were restraints out there that could hold a seadweller, but they were rare, expensive as all fuck, and probably illegal to the general public. They were also necessary. Now that his wigglerish dreams of genocide had passed him by, Eridan Ampora was settling into becoming well and truly dangerous. He needed a stern moirail that would take no nonsense, and that moirail could not possibly do the job without being able to physically hold him down when he was being a piece of shit.

  
Their first time had been a test, to make sure the silly things worked before they were ever truly needed. It had been just as awkward as the initial presentation of the gift; Eridan lay flat on his back, arms above his head and wrists fastened to the wall. He made some effort to hide how nervous he was, but the fact that his face was flushed violet from his nose to the tip of his fins and the manner in which he tugged on the restraints every two seconds made it fairly easy to tell how he felt about the whole ordeal. Then Karkat began to rub behind his fins, and the most wonderful trill bubbled up from his throat. Significantly more confident now, Karkat’s hands were all over him, stroking his face, his fins, his gills… Within minutes, Eridan was a purring puddle of fish, and Karkat was already mentally composing a thank-you-note to Equius and Nepeta.

They responded with another package, and this one contained a muzzle. It must have been three nights before Karkat worked up the courage to show his moirail; Eridan had to bite back a whimper, although his fins puffed out excitedly at the sight of it.

The second time the handcuffs were used, Eridan had been ready to kill someone. In retrospect, Karkat nearly regretted stopping him.

Eridan’s complaints this time around were far from nervous chirps and halfhearted struggles. He snarled like a wild beast, snapping his teeth when Karkat attempted to put the muzzle in. Then, he simply flexed, the power of a seadweller in his arms, and tore the handcuffs out of the wall. Karkat was crooning frantically as he crawled into Eridan’s lap before the seadweller could do any more damage. He nestled himself in between arms that could crush him effortlessly and gently scratched behind fins that were flushed with rage rather than pleasure. For the first time, he was frightened of his moirail.

Eridan spent the rest of the week wrapped around his moirail, apologizing over and over, pressing kisses all over his face and horns. He was forgiven in two nights.

The next time, Eridan dropped to his knees willingly as Karkat fastened each wrist to the opposite ankle. He opened his mouth for the gag, and purred when Karkat rewarded him with a pat on the head. He was not yet murderous, just a bit stressed, and it would be so nice to give up control for just a little while. When surprisingly strong fingers dug into the knots in his back, Eridan knew that he had the best moirail in the world, and he would say that as soon as the gag was taken out.

They fell asleep in each others’ arms, with Eridan draped over his moirail like a large, purring blanket.

Several months later, Eridan walked through the door covered in someone else’s blood. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, and his fins were fanned out in a primordial threat display. Karkat had him on the ground within seconds

This time, Eridan struggled with all his might, and Karkat was sure that at some point he heard metal creaking. But Equius’s craftsmanship held true, and Karkat was able to comfort his moirail without the fear of either of them getting hurt. He ran his hands through Eridan’s hair, which hung in tangled curls around his face, and murmured comforting words such as ‘You chumguzzling idiot, hold still before you hurt yourself’ and ‘I know the fuckwad probably deserved it but can you pretend that you’re not a dumb animal for once in your life?’ That helped a little, but he decided that his tongue could probably be put to better use in the seadweller’s rapidly fluttering gills. He leaned in, running his tongue over the delicate frills, and Eridan visibly shuddered.

When the seadweller seemed to relax, Karkat fumbled with the clasp on the gag until it was loose. A set of razor-sharp teeth found its place in his ear; he let out a string of terribly rude language and shoved the gag back in.

From that point on, Karkat was careful and patient. He rubbed gentle circles over his friend's chest and stomach, moving his hands in time with the gentle rasp of his tongue. He didn’t change his pace or let up until Eridan had gone entirely limp.

Karkat pulled back to find that his moirail was fast asleep in a manner that was both adorable and solid-gold blackmail. It was only because he was such a sweet, loving moirail that he didn’t take pictures. Instead, he unlocked the handcuffs, thoughtlessly tossed them across the room, and wrapped his arms around Eridan’s chest so that he could drag the much larger troll over to a suitable reclining platform.

Eridan awoke in a blanket cocoon, a cup of tea at his side and an emotionally exhausted moirail in his lap. He did the obvious thing and pulled Karkat into a bone-crushing hug, knowing that the furious screeches he received could only mean “I love you.”


End file.
